


Devotion

by SiesFics



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, but technically not, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Soft exchanges and warm lips.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamikaze43v3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/gifts).



> Commission for kamikaze43v3r!

Genichiro first met Wolf during a meeting between his grandfather and the Great shinobi Owl. They’d both been young, 16, and Wolf had been so quiet yet polite, keeping his head bowed and his hands folded neatly in his lap. Genichiro had felt a draw to the young shinobi but they hadn't been given even a moment to themselves, and as soon as Wolf and Owl had arrived, they were gone. The next time they met was as adults, he was twenty-eight and from what he had heard, Wolf was thirty. The shinobi had become practiced and talented, so much so that he had recently been ordered to act as the divine heir’s shinobi. It was fascinating and Genichiro wanted to acquire Wolf’s talents for himself, though he understood that he could not merely steal the shinobi away. The heir, Kuro, was a kind young man, aged thirteen and from what Genichiro had heard, he was rather fond of Wolf.  


His grandfather told him one morning that the divine heir would be living with them until further notice, which meant that his shinobi would be as well. Genichiro had found himself wrapped up in emotions that had no business existing within him. Wolf was an incredibly handsome man, he would go as far as to call the other beautiful in a rugged way. He was so small, reaching only to Genichiro’s chest. The shinobi always had to strain his neck to look at Genichiro, the other always calling him “my Lord,” as he did the divine heir. There was seldom words spoken between them, Wolf was a naturally quiet man and Genichiro was gruff and hardly spoke unless it was to bark orders at his men. Still, he would often give Wolf a small greeting, to which the shinobi would always look at him with those golden brown eyes of his. It had been two years since the divine heir and his shinobi had taken up residence with them and Genichiro had fallen in love with Wolf, hard. If he caught sight of the older man he would stare, admire the beauty of the shinobi, watch his body move gracefully along rooftops or through the trees.  


He’d lost his arm in an accident last year but had been given a prosthetic that had made him even stronger in Genichiro’s eyes. Though petite, Wolf was a fierce and worthwhile opponent. He wanted nothing more than to scoop the shinobi into his arms and kiss him, yet...he knew not what Wolf felt. He had an inclination that Wolf felt something similar to him due in part to the other staring at him almost as intently as he would at Wolf. The other would stare at him when he thought Genichiro wasn’t aware but the Lord was always paying attention to who was looking his way. Sometimes, when Genichiro would talk to him and call him cute in a teasing way, he noticed Wolf’s cheeks would flush and the shinobi would mumble something about not being cute. They were friends...but Genichiro craved more.  


“Wolf.” Genichiro approached the shinobi, who turned and bowed his head.  


“My Lord,” he murmured.  


Genichiro watched the other’s facial expression, enjoying the way Wolf almost seemed to squirm underneath his gaze. He didn’t do confessions, words weren’t something that Genichiro ever found useful. He believed that actions were what spoke louder and yet despite knowing that, he felt hesitation, he was worried for the first time in his life that something wouldn’t go his way. He wanted this more than anything, it was on equal footing with his love for Ashina. Genichiro wanted to be with someone that could match him, who didn’t rely on too many words and that...was Wolf. He took a breath and reached to grab Wolf around the waist, tugging him close. 

Wolf’s eyes widened and he looked up at Genichiro, the larger man staring down at the shinobi.  


Wolf’s cheeks were burning and he couldn’t believe that this...was Genichiro truly interested in him? Wolf stood up on his toes, reaching up with his hands and cupping Genichiro’s cheeks, pulling him down. Their lips weren’t touching yet but their breath was hot, rolling off of one another, eyes watching, waiting. Wolf moved, pressing his lips ever so gently against Genichiro’s. It was the kind of kiss one dreamed of, so warm and sweet that it should only ever exist in the mind, yet here they were.  


Genichiro held Wolf’s body close, his hand moving to curl into that soft hair, the other releasing Wolf’s waist to brush his cheek. They parted but said nothing, simply watched one another, needing no words to describe the love that burned hot like an inferno. It felt like an eternity before he finally spoke, the hand in Wolf’s hair moving to hold the other around the waist again. “Wolf, I-”  


“I know,” Wolf whispered. “Me too.”  


The larger of the two released the smaller, taking his hand. Genichiro took him to a field of flowers, a beautiful field that represented everything that Ashina was. They laid among the flowers, watching the sky change, saying nothing, merely enjoying the presence of the other. Genichiro couldn’t help himself after a time and turned on his side, watching Wolf shift and do the same. He pressed his forehead to Wolf’s and gave a small, quiet sigh. “Don’t think any of this means you get special treatment,” he warned the other, though he was clearly flustered himself. “I will still beat you in training,” he grunted, glaring at Wolf’s quiet laugh. He wasn’t truly mad though...Wolf seldom laughed and it was perhaps the most precious sound he’d ever heard.  


“I expect no less from you, my Lord Genichiro,” he whispered.  


Genichiro felt like a boy again, unsure of himself and stupidly in love. He’d never been with another person because no one else had been good enough, strong enough. He sighed and kissed Wolf again, rolling on top of the shinobi, his fingers combing through the other’s now downed hair. He kissed Wolf with a renewed passion, devouring the smaller man. His tongue slipped into Wolf’s mouth, both moaning quietly, Wolf’s fingers curling into Genichiro’s yukata. This was perfect, this just...he didn’t want any of this to end and he feared it would. What if Wolf were to die protecting the divine heir? That was his duty and he knew Wolf would do it without hesitation. What if he were to fall commanding his men? Would Wolf feel as devastated? Would he fight to refuse that fate?  


Wolf’s fingers released his clothing to settle on his face, one hand combing through his messy hair. “Genichiro...I will follow you into the darkness and pull you out,” he whispered. Sometimes, he did feel a pull to do things that he knew his grandfather would disapprove of. Hearing Wolf tell him that filled him with relief because he could trust that if anyone could pull him back, it would be Wolf. He sighed against the other’s lips, kissing him again before getting off of him.  


“We can’t slack,” he told the shinobi, offering his hand.  


They did not dare go public with their relationship, not needing the trouble that would come with it. Isshin knew but then again, the other seemingly knew everything about everybody. Genichiro and Wolf were truly like teenagers, stealing kisses between breaks, hands touching under tables and many hours spent in one another’s room, sharing warm breath between them, sake at their side. It was perfect, for a time, but like all good things, it had to end eventually.  


Wolf died protecting him. It had happened so fast, the ministry had attacked and he had done his best to fight off the men that had come for his Lord grandfather. Wolf showed up, bloody and beaten, having clearly defended and sent away the divine heir. Wolf moved too fast for Genichiro to stop him and the love of his life took a spear through the chest. Genichiro saw the blood splatter, felt it on his face and he couldn’t recall much after that, didn’t remember tearing the men apart before pulling Wolf into his arms. “I command that you live,” he snarled at Wolf, whose eyes were struggling to stay open. Genichiro pressed his hand to the wound but there were two holes, countless gashes and clearly some broken bones.  


“I’m sorry,” Wolf coughed. Genichiro howled like an agonized beast, feeling the body of his love go limp in his arms.  


“Lord Genichiro! Wolf!” Genichiro looked up, shocked to see the divine heir. Kuro had spoken to him but Genichiro didn’t understand him, he just stared as Kuro took Wolf’s hand and whispered. He watched Wolf’s chest begin to rise and the wounds in and on his body closing, color returning to his face.  


“How…”  


“I never wanted to present this to someone and Wolf...didn’t get a chance to accept or refuse. But I couldn’t let him die. Wolf is now immortal, Lord Genichiro. He cannot be killed so long as he remains a part of the dragon’s heritage.”  


As it turned out, the power of the divine heritage was truly something to behold and Wolf both died and came back to him in a single day. Genichiro refused to let anyone else touch him, bringing him to his tatami and lying him down. His grandfather had come to him, commending his skills and stating he would take care of the rats. Genichiro had no idea what his grandfather meant but he had no reason to distrust his word.  


Wolf slept for days and when he did wake up everything ached. He blinked slowly, meeting Genichiro’s gaze. “You absolute idiot,” the larger man growled, grabbing Wolf and pulling him into an embrace. “You died. You aren’t allowed to do that,” he hissed.  


“How...am I here then?” Genichiro explained what had happened and he was shocked but thankful. He hadn’t wanted to die just yet, he had so much still to live for, both Genichiro and Kuro commanded his life and attention. Genichiro had him tightly in his arms and Wolf felt dampness on his clothing. Genichiro was crying. Wolf pulled the man’s face up and kissed him, pouring all the love and passion he had into it. He wanted Genichiro to know that he was never going to leave him again and that he was sorry he had in the first place. He promised. Genichiro rubbed his eyes and kissed Wolf again, giving the shinobi everything he had, keeping him pressed to him, not wanting to let the man go. He refused.  


The love of shinobi and Lord was stronger than anything anyone who knew them had ever seen. Their strength was doubled when together and they became a force to be reckoned with. The ministry attacked them again a few months after the first but this time they were prepared. Wolf and Genichiro fought side by side, the shinobi engaging in a graceful dance of prosthetics, burning men, spiriting their souls from their bodies and tearing through them with his sword. Genichiro fought using not only his sword but his bow, never missing a shot. He had another skill tucked away, the lightning of Tomoe, but such abilities were not used on men like this.  


They stood among the bodies they had laid across the castle's gates, both cleaning off their weapons and sheathing them. Genichiro looked at Wolf.  


“Wolf.”  


“I know, me too.”  


Love.


End file.
